1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be driven at different frequencies depending on its operational mode. In a low power mode, the driving frequency may be lowered than the driving frequency in a normal mode in order to reduce power consumption. However, flicker may occur in low power mode because of the low driving frequency. As a result, display quality may be degraded.